


Gone...?

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Shiro (Voltron), Drabble, Shiro Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Shiro Week: Day 2: Champion





	

Cham-pi-on! Cham-pi-on! Cham-pi-on!”

It was all he heard these days.

“Cham-pi-on! Cham-pi-on! Cham-pi-on.”

At first it had bothered him.

“Cham-pi-on! Cham-pi-on! Cham-pi-on!”

No, not any more though.

“Cham-pion! Cham-pion! Cham-pion!”

He felt nothing now.

“Cham-pion! Cham-pion! Cham-pion!”

He was empty.

“Cham-pion! Cham-pion! Cham-pion!”

“Shiro! Wait!”

He turned round slowly to face his next victim. It was the red lion’s paladin. A smile slowly spread across his face. For a first time in a very long time, he was going to enjoy this. Before he attacked he decided to answer them.

“Who?”

“Champion! Champion Champion!” the crowd roared as he attacked and the paladin’s fate became clear to all.


End file.
